Law and The Family (Highschool)
by YataraM
Summary: (One Piece world in Highschool) So far, Law has had a pretty messed up life. First the death of his mother, and now these bullies at his school that want control of him. Will Law be able to get out of this weird and messed up situation with the help of a few friends?


**Hello, ppl~! If an of you noticed (which is highly unlikely) I deleted 2 of my fanfics. Weeeell anyway, this is a story I wrote for school, which kinda ended up turning into a fanfic, so I was like, hey, why not post this? Sorry if Law is a bit OC, but, this when he was much younger, and in Sabaody Archipelago, he was kinda playful and funny…. Oh, and in this, Bepo is a girl. It seemed more fitting. Sorry if it annoys you. Anyway, enjoy~!**

Hi. My name is Trafalgar Law. I'm 17, and in grade 11. I'm relatively tall, have obsidian hair and stormy gray eyes. I usually wear a dull yellow sweater with black sleeves and sky blue jeans. When I was five, my mother died from a failed surgery. Now, I live with my dad and younger sister, and I only have nine friends. Most kids around my age don't like me, and I don't like them either.

After my mom died, I inherited her hat. The hat is white with a light brown leopard print around the bottom. My mom's name is Lami Trafalgar.

Right now, it's the end of the school day at GrandLine high school. My school is pale blue with red stripes around each window. The school has four floors and is about the length of five houses.

At my school, there's this "bully". He's pretty much the boss of the school and he's an annoying jerk. His name is Doflamingo. Doflamingo has blond hair, bright blue eyes and wears a bright pink cloak with white clothes underneath.

When I first arrived at the school, Doff (his prefered name) became fixed on making me join his gang. Doff liked the way my eyes tended to scare people and make them listen to me. Doff wanted control of that power.

"Hey! New Kid. What's your name?" Doff asked me.

"Law," He answered. "Trafalgar Law."

"Law, huh? Hey, what do you think about joining my gang?"

"Not interested."

When I refused Doff's request, people in the halls around him went silent. I didn't care. When I turned my attention back to Doff, Doff looked infuriated.

"WHAT!" Doff yelled.

"I said, I'm not interested." I repeated.

After that, I walked out of the school, ignoring the shocked faces on the people around me. As I walked out the door, I could feel Doff's eyes burning on my back.

The next day, Doflamingo hadn't given up. After school ended, Doff dragged me over to a section of the school that was completely hidden and deserted. It was an alleyway that had no lights and was obviously not maintained properly.

Doff asked me to join again. When I yet refused again, Doff called his friends, who threw me around and beat me up. When I was on the ground, panting heavily, he asked again.

"Now will you join?"

"N-No." I stuttered out between heavy breaths.

I looked around at Doff's gang members. Apparently they called themselves "Doff's Family". How ironic. And dumb. They were all staring down at me with vicious glares. Doff was looking down on Tobi with calm but anger-filled eyes.

"I'll find a way to convince you Trafalgar. You. WILL. Join."

I glared at him defiantly, slowly got up, and walked away carefully, trying to ignore the fact that I was hurt.

Later that day, when I walked over to my friend's school, East Blue Middle School, to get a ride home with them, my friends circled around me and noticed the scrapes and bruises. When they all questioned me, I pushed them aside. I didn't want my friends involved with problems from my school, especially since they were planning to go there themselves next year. They might just never be allowed back at the school if they're caught hurting one of the students now, which I'm sure they'd do for me. It's just how they were.

The next day at school, when Doff approached me, he looked... confident. In my perspective, he seemed a little too confident. I tried to walk away from Doff only to find his Family blocking my path. Having no other choice, I turned back to Doff.

"So, Law. Changed your mind about joining my gang yet?" Doff asked.

"No." I answered with a glare.

"Well that's too bad." his lip curved into a devilish grin.

He took out some documents from his bag and read them.

"Trafalgar Lami. Died 10 years ago, March 2009."

Panic swelled inside me.

"Reason of death: failed surgery after accident-"

"STOP!" I yelled.

I couldn't handle my mom being brought up again. It makes me… well... break... and I hated myself for that. I was supposed to be a cold hearted guy who didn't care!... Doff ignored my comment and continued reading.

"Was found at crime scene, half dead. Surgeons failed to save her-"

"I SAID STOP!" I screamed again. "JUST STOP! I'LL JOIN YOUR FREAKING GROUP SO JUST STOP READING!"

Doff did as I asked and looked up at him with a mischievous smile. I glared icy daggers at him, who then flinched, but quickly recovered as he remembered that as long as he had the documents, I was basically powerless.

 _"How'd he find out?"_ I thought. _"The damn jerk! He's so persistent!"_

"Good." He said. "Meet me in that alley from yesterday at the beginning and end of each day so I can give and collect... assignments from you."

The way Doff had said assignments was a little strange, but I decided not to press on the matter and agreed to his request.

The "assignments" I received from Doff were stealing people's money. If they ever refused, he said to glare at them. Naturally, it always worked. I could now understand why Doff was so fixed on having me join. The victims I had to prey on were scared out of their minds. I didn't feel remotely sorry for them. It's not that I liked doing this; it's just that I really don't care about them.

This morning, I had tried to stand up to Doff. It rapidly failed when Doff fished the documents out of his bag and continued reading. When I had surrendered, yet again, Doff stopped reading, walked up to me, and punched me in the face.

"Don't EVER try to stand up to me again." he said sternly.

I lowered my head in defeat, picked up my books –which I had dropped at some point- and walked away with my hat shading my eyes.

About ten minutes later, I arrived at my friend's school. Their school had a similar design to my own school with white as the main colour and dark blue stripes along the windows, though their school was much smaller. It had three floors and was about the length of two houses. I immediately saw one of my friends waiting outside. She had orange hair, dark orange jeans and a white and ocean-blue shirt.

"Hey Nami." I called.

"Oh, hi Law~." She replied. Her eyes drifted to my left cheek. "What happened to your face?"

I put his hand on my cheek and noticed that there was a mark from when Doff punched me.

"Oh... Nothing." I answered.

Nami looked at me, confused, but shrugged it off. We soon noticed Usopp and Chopper walking out of the school. Usopp had long, curly black hair and was wearing brown camo clothes. Chopper has short, dirty blond hair, brown eyes and wore a cotton-candy blue shirt with magenta pants. When the two noticed us, they ran to us happily.

"Nami! Law!" Usopp called, as Chopper giggled cheerfully.

Usopp and Chopper stared at my cheek when they arrived, but wisely decided not to ask.

"So, are we the only ones to arrive so far?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah but Luffy and Sanji should be arriving soon." Nami said. "Though I bet Zoro's going to get lost on his way here again."

I smirked at her response. After a minute, the we saw a guy with raven-black hair, a red shirt and blue jeaned shorts skipping beside a guy with blond hair, a sapphire blue shirt and a baggy black sweater. They were quickly approaching the group. It was Luffy and Sanji. Luffy had a big child-like face as he skipped towards them.

"HEY GUYS!" Luffy yelled when he reached them.

"Luffy, we're right here, you don't have to yell." Chopper complained, rubbing his ears.

Luffy laughed playfully at Chopper's comment.

"So, we're all here except the dumb green-haired Zoro." Sanji stated.

The group all knew that Zoro's hair was an emerald green, but no one ever asked him about it, and if someone did, they would get the death glare from him. Sanji found the fact that his hair was green was the perfect thing to tease Zoro about. Because of that, the two get into fights every day. Even if they looked really angry when they fought, everyone knew that they were more like brothers than enemies.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. "Hey, Nami, you were right, Zoro got lost."

Nami face-palmed. "He better get here fast."

Everyone started to look around for our green-haired friend. We quickly spotted him wandering towards them slowly in his usual black pants and green and white striped shirt.

"Zoro, did you get lost again?" Luffy teased.

"Uhh… N-Nope." Zoro lied. "I-I just had to… Ummm…"

Luffy laughed. "ZORO GOT LOST! ZORO GOT LOST!"

Zoro hung his head. "So, were all here?"

"Yeah. You're the last one here you dumb moss head." Sanji said. "We're just waiting for Franky, Robin-chan and Brook."

"Who're you calling moss head, love cook!" Zoro yelled.

"You, of course! Your damn hair is green, so what else am I supposed to call you, moss head!"

Nami quickly stopped their fight by mentioning the van that was coming towards them. Sure enough, when they looked over, there was a large black van with three people in it. One of the three wore a suit and had an afro, another was a girl with long hair and a lavender dress. The third had blue Elvis-styled hair and wore a dark orange shirt with ripped jeans. The three drove up to the school and picked everyone up.

One by one, everyone was dropped off. Me and Luka were last, since we lived the farthest away, and we're neighbours.

"Thanks Franky, Robin and Brook!" Luffy yelled as he got out of the van.

"You're welcome, Luffy-bro!" Franky said.

"No problem Luffy." Robin added.

Brook laughed. "Yohohoho~! Anytime Luffy-san!"

Luffy smiled as they drove away. "So, Law, wanna to come over for a bit?"

"No, sorry Luffy-ya. I've got homework to do." I replied.

Luffy pouted. "Ok then. Bye!"

Luffy ran into his house.

I walked up my driveway to see that my sister, Bepo, had just arrived as well and was waiting at the door for me

.

My house is average sized, has 3 floors and is made of auburn bricks.

"Hey Law!" my sister said.

"Hey Bepo."

Bepo frowned. "What happened to your face? Did something happen at school?"

Bepo always knew when something was bothering me.

Bepo is 12 years old. She has warm brown hair and chocolatey eyes and pale skin like my mom. She wore a coral skirt and an amber t-shirt.

She was looking at me with one of those faces that are nearly impossible to lie to.

"I'm alright." I lied, avoiding her gaze. "Nothing happened. Don't worry."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. Anyways, I got lots of homework to do. I'll be done by the time dad gets home."

My dad's name is Rosiante. Dad has been teaching me and my sister a lot about first aid since our mom's death. At that point dad had taken an interest in becoming a surgeon.

As I had told my sister, when our dad got home, I was done with my homework.

My dad was wearing his usual black cloak with blue and brown jeans, and a white shirt underneath.

"Hey kids~. How was school?" Dad asked.

"Good" I lied.

My dad placed a bag of subway sandwiches on their kitchen table, and me and Bepo dug in. After my fourth bite of my sandwich, I started to think of school.

As I thought of what happened that day, I slowly took smaller bites of my sandwich and suddenly wasn't all too hungry anymore. My sister noticed the change immediately.

"Hey, brother, are you alright?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…" I answered.

"Bepo, leave your brother and his school problems alone." Dad ordered.

Dad could sure read my mind. He could always figure out what was going through my head and always said that I could deal with my problems on my own. I completely agree with him. I don't need Bepo getting into my business.

Bepo pouted and went back to eating.

-{[]}-

" _I need to find out what's wrong with Tobi!"_ Bepo thought. " _Maybe I can ask his friends to help me out… that should work!"_

The next day, Bepo went to school a bit earlier than usual so she could find her brother's friends before the bell rang. Bepo also went to East Blue Middle School, but Bepo was in grade 6 while her brother's friends were in grade 8.

"Luffy! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper!" Bepo called.

The group of six looked over at Bepo.

"Hey, isn't that Law's sister?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what she wants." Nami replied.

"Hey, Bepo! What's up?" Luffy asked.

"I have a favour to ask of you guys." Bepo said as she reached us. "My brother has been acting strange recently… Could you guys find out what's wrong?"

"Yeah. Sure." Luffy replied. "No problem."

"I wonder if he's alright…" Chopper said worriedly.

"Well, if he's not, we can just help him out right?!" Usopp stated.

"Y-Yeah!" Chopper agreed.

"Alright. We'll go pick him up the day after tomorrow, from his school, since that day, we have a half-day." Nami decided. " We'll ask him about it then."

"Sounds good to me." Sanji said. "I'll tell Franky, Robin and Brook so they can pick us up from his school."

"Thanks, guys!" Bepo exclaimed.

-{[]}-

Later that day, at my school, Doff asked me to get some money from a kid named Coby. Coby was scrawny, short, wore glasses, a buttoned down, pale blue shirt, black jeans, and had clean-cut, short blond hair.

Doff said to collect his money with the excuse of the "Short People Tax".

"Hey, kid. Give me your money. The Family wants it." I said.

"Wh-What f-for?" Coby stuttered out, obviously scared. "I-I don-n't owe y-you guy-ys anyth-thing!"

I put on an evil grin. "You owe us the short people tax."

Coby was reaching into his pockets when the girl behind him closed her locker. The girl had pitch black, curly hair and wore a slim pink shirt with slim blue pants.

"Hey. Who told you to take his money?" The girl asked.

"Doff. Doflamingo." I answered.

"Never heard of him. Tell him that I want to talk to him."

The girl pushed me to the ground.

I got up and went to go get Doff. I was sure that the girl would have something bad done to her by Doff.

"Hey, Doff. There's this girl that said she doesn't know who you-" I started.

"Doesn't know me? Take me to her!" Doff commanded.

I lead Doff down the halls to the girl.

"Who said that they don't know who I am?" he asked.

"Me. Alvida." The girl who called herself Alvida answered. "You should know not to send your Family to cause mischief when I'm around, for I am the most beautiful woman in the school. Right, Coby?"

"Y-Yes. A-Alvida-sama…"

Doff walked up to her and was about to punch her when she used some crazy wrestling move and slammed Doff into the locker.

I stared wide-eyed at the scene.

I was finally snapped out of his daze when the bell to end school rang.

The next day was a snow day. It had snowed all night and now snow was at least up to the middle of your shins, so the school called a day off. They said that school would be back on tomorrow, snow or no snow.

I momentarily wondered if Doff would survive in the locker, since the janitors only check out the halls on the weekends but I figured Doff would find a way.

Friday morning, I went back to school. Doff wasn't at the meeting spot when I got to school so I figured he was still stuck in the locker.

My day went pretty normally, minus the fact that I didn't have any assignments to do.

At the end of the day I went to the meeting place. And I regret it. The moment I got there, Doff slammed me up against a wall, holding my shirt collar, causing me to drop my bag.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GET ME OUT OF THAT LOCKER!" Doff yelled.

Not giving me time to answer, he called on his Family members, who started beating me up in a much worse manner then how they did when trying to get me to join.

-{[]}-

Luffy heard someone yell. They said something about a locker and getting out. Luffy didn't really care. Him and his friends had just arrived at Law's school to ask him why he was acting weird.

Then he heard someone being roughed up badly. That caught his attention. His gaze shot over to a scene with five guys beating up another person with a dull yellow sweater… and black sleeves…

Luffy looked at the ground near the man. There, lying on the floor, was a certain brown and white hat. His heart raced in anger. Luffy stormed over to the beat-up Law on the ground.

Normally, Luffy was happy and carefree like a little kid, but when it came to his friends, he was caring, serious and protective.

Luffy walked up to the guy who he thought was the leader and picked him up by his shirt. Luffy was much smaller than the guy, but Luffy still managed to lift him off the ground.

The other gang members were about to help their leader, but were quickly blocked off by Luffy's friends.

"Hey. Traffy. Is this guy the reason you're hurt?" Luffy asked.

"Y-Yeah." I answered, not wanting to lie to Luka while he was angry.

Luffy threw Doflamingo on the wall, scaring the life out of him and his Family members.

The Family, including Doff, scrambled away from Luffy, who was giving them a glare that said " _Hurt my friend again and you die"._

They obeyed Luffy's command.

"Law, why didn't you tell us?" Nami asked "We can obviously see that these guys have been bothering you for a while now. We could have helped!"

"Did-dn't want you g-getting into prob-blems at th-this school. Y-You all want t-to come he-here next. Best i-if you didn't ge-get kicked ou-ut now." I said between heavy gasps for air, still recovering from the Family's assault.

"SO WHAT! WE STILL WOULD'VE HELPED! WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS!" Luffy yelled.

"B-But-" I tried to say, but was cut off by Zoro.

"No. Luffy's right. Law, we would've helped you. If we get kicked out, we find another school"

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Luffy and Zoro helped me up and supported some of my weight while Sanji got Franky, Robin and Brook to move closer to the school so that I didn't have to walk far.

When we got into the van, I was drowning in questions about Doff and what had been going on the past few months. By the time that we were stopped in front of mine and Luffy's house, they all knew the entire story.

I noticed his sister standing in front of Luffy's house. When Luffy hopped out of the van, he smiled at Bepo and said "Problem solved."

"Wait…" I said. "YOU got them into this? Bepo! Dad said to stay out of it!"

Bepo observed my injuries. "Sorry... Well, if I hadn't asked them to help, you would've been hurt much more than that."

I looked down at myself. I winced when he saw how badly I was hurt. In the van, with all the questions, I hadn't gotten time to look at my injuries.

I had a few cuts on his arms and legs, a sprained ankle and my shoulder… didn't look quite right. Dad would have to take a look at them.

"Hey, Bepo. Is dad home?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll go tell him to get the medical room set up. Walk over to the house SLOWLY. Don't push yourself."

Bepo ran into the house and explained everything to her dad while my friends helped me out of the van and into my house. When we got into the medical room, Dad motioned me onto one of the tables.

The medical room is completely white with a few tables and cupboards filled with a bunch of tools and medicine.

My friends filed into the room and stood against the walls.

Dad took a look at my injuries but his attention was mainly focused on my shoulder and ankle. Then his attention shifted over to my ribcage. When he poked me in the side, I flinched.

"Did that hurt?" my dad asked.

"Yeah."

"Hrmmm… Could you take off your shirt? Your ribcage is most likely bruised quite badly...Probably got kicked in the stomach, eh?"

"...Yeah….K..." I said as I did what dad asked.

After I took off my shirt, I saw sickly green and purple bruises along my sides.

"That doesn't look good…" Usopp mumbled.

Chopper nodded in agreement. He was training to be a doctor as well, so he knew how bad the injuries were.

"Well, all you have to look out for are your shoulder, ankle and ribs." Dad stated. "All I can do for your ankle and ribcage is bandage them up and tell you not to move around too much for a few weeks, but if you want, I could pop your shoulder back into place. It seems that it's dislocated. I can fix it now, but it's going to hurt….A lot."

"You can go ahead and pop it into place now."

Dad grabbed my shoulder and pulled it towards himself.

"ACKH!" I yelled."

"I told you it would hurt." my dad said. "Now, let me bandage you up and you'll be good to go."

"Thanks." I said as my dad finished wrapping my ankle.

"So, Torao-guy, want to go play a videogame at my place?" Luffy asked.

"HOW COULD YOU ASK THAT IN THIS SITUATION!?" The rest of the group yelled as me, Luffy and dad laughed.

"Sure, let's go." I replied.

Dad smirked. "Well, have fun."

"YOU'RE LETTING HIM GO!?"

"Geez, I'm not that hurt. Lets just go."

"You three are crazy." Nami stated.

"Insane." Usopp added.

"Weird." Chopper said.

"Dumb." Sanji agreed.

"Hilariously awesome." Zoro stated with a grin.

The entire group laughed at Zoro's remark.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Let's just go play. Me and Luffy-ya getting bored." I said.

With that, me, Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami and Chopper headed to Luffy's house together to play videogames and acted like nothing ever happened that day.

 **Well? How was it? I wrote this like… 5 months ago... But I personally kinda like the story. Hope you guys did too~!**

 **Janee~!**


End file.
